


Ghost House

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: Yuta looks incredibly too cute in that ghost costume, and Hinata decides he must have his way with him while he's still wearing it.





	Ghost House

“Aniki, is _now_ really the right time for this?”

In Yuta’s opinion, it really isn’t. He did notice how Hinata kept looking at his legs during the ghost house attraction, almost like a dog who just saw a tasty treat, but to be pulled into an empty classroom as soon as the attraction closed was unexpected, especially when his brother proceeded to make out with him as soon as the door was closed. Now, pressed against a table with Hinata’s hands on his ass and his lips on his neck, he already went past surprised straight to _oh, I should’ve seen this coming_.

“But it’s always the right time, Yuta-kun.” Hinata seems so sure of himself on that statement Yuta can’t tell if they’re thinking about the same ‘this’.

“Please tell me how the right time involves being at school with no preparations.” He tries to be more clear now, hopeful that Hinata still has some brain cells left. He won’t deny that the kiss and groping did make him a bit excited, but it’s clear how they’re unprepared for anything more.

“We do, though!” Yuta just watches as Hinata lets go of him, kneeling down to get something from under the table they were leaning on. He comes back holding a bag, opening it to take out a full bottle of lube and a condom, wearing a proud grin on his face. “You should trust your Onii-chan at times like t—” His sentence is interrupted by Yuta hitting the top of his head and glaring at him, making him drop everything he’s holding. “_Yuta-kun!?_”

“I can’t believe you put a bag with those things in a classroom like that! What if someone had found it!? Also, you prepared this!?” Yuta looks absolutely furious, as he usually does whenever Hinata does one of his antics. Did he really not think about how it would look like for the school if one of the visitors had entered that room? _ Looked into the bag and saw what was in there? _ He hits Hinata’s head one more time before he gets the time to answer.

“Yuta-kun, that hurts! You should only hit your Onii-chan with l— _ hey!!!_” Hitting a third time for good measure, Yuta glares harder instead of saying anything, waiting for Hinata to say what he’s really supposed to.

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left stuff like this where anyone could find. I just really wanted to do it with Yuta-kun because he looks so good in that outfit…” The tone of his voice coupled with his sad look makes Hinata look like a kicked puppy, the downward ears almost materialising on his head. Yuta wishes he could be mad for longer, and maybe he could, but they were still in a locked room with everything ready, and lying to himself too much is always bad.

“Alright,” he finally says after he feels like Hinata suffered enough, “never do it again or I’ll be angry for real.” He bends down to grab the lube and condom, giving them back to Hinata.

If the puppy ears were already there, the glowing look Hinata gives him would be paired perfectly with a wagging tail. “Eh? So we’re continuing? Yuta-kun, I love you~!”

He almost drops the items again as he jumps on Yuta to plant a kiss right on his lips, messy and from a terrible angle. Yuta is kind enough to grab Hinata’s face and move it into a better position, deepening their kiss and returning to their make-out session from before.

It doesn’t take long before Hinata’s hands are sliding up Yuta’s thighs again, going through the opening on his kimono to grab his ass through his underwear, squeezing as he brings Yuta’s hips closer to his. He’s not even surprised to find Hinata is already hard when his crotch brushes his leg, with how eager he was about getting to be alone with him right after the haunted house closed. He moves one of his hands from where it stood around his brother’s neck to grab his dick, finally breaking their kiss to give space for Hinata to moan and drop his head on Yuta’s shoulder.

“Let’s make this quick so no one catches us, alright?” Yuta takes hold of the situation, separating himself from Hinata to pull down his underwear.

“Y-yeah.” Hinata is still quite stunned as he moves to do the same, opening his kimono and letting the cold air of the room hit his dick. 

The sight does wonders to Yuta’s own growing erection, making him lose focus from his task for a moment before he shakes his head to get himself together. He moves to grab Hinata’s dick, eliciting a hiss from him at the sudden contact. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes for his brother to reach full hardness, breathless and trying to hold back his moans by biting Yuta’s neck.

As soon as he finds that a job well done, Yuta grabs the condom from behind him and drops down to his knees, surprising Hinata. “Y-Yuta-kun?” He just ignores him as he rips the packaging open, grabbing Hinata’s dick — which elicits another surprised sound from him — and positioning himself better. As much as he wishes they had longer, so he could suck his brother off and take his time in making him melt and moan his name, there was no telling when anyone would try to open the classroom door, so he finds a quicker way to have fun; he puts the condom in his mouth, opening just enough to have it in the right angle do slide down Hinata’s cock as he takes him in, his moans more fuel than he already had, his own dick now leaking against his thighs.

When Yuta gets up on his feet again, his brother is redder than an apple, seemingly both excited but also baffled that he already ended up getting way more than what he was expecting out of this ordeal. Yuta smiles at him, finding all of his reactions all too cute, but pinches his cheek lightly nonetheless to bring him back to the moment.

“Ouch!” Hinata complains, obviously exaggerating the amount of pain he felt. “Yuta-kun, be kinder to me~! I almost came just now with that sight, you know, I was trying to get myself together!”

“You’re welcome for that.” Yuta says as he turns around, lifting his clothes so it all rests on the small of his back when he bends over the table. “Now get to work.”

“Eh? We can’t do it facing each other?” The disappointment is obvious in his voice, and Yuta turns his head back to be faced with Hinata’s sad and pouting expression.

“No way, what if something spills on the costume? We’re doing it like this.”

“Boooo… we could just wash it later…” Hinata talks back but doesn’t actually try any more than that, complying with his brother’s demands and getting the lube from the table. He squeezes a generous amount on his hands, which he spreads on the inside of Yuta’s thighs, using the rest to slowly stroke his dick as he aligns it. Yuta doesn’t have to be told before he presses his legs tightly together, lifting his ass slowly in the air so Hinata can get a better angle.

The first thrust of his brother’s cock between his legs is a long-awaited relief, sliding against his balls in the process and eliciting a moan from both of them as they find a slow rhythm to begin with. One of Hinata’s hands grabs Yuta’s hips to keep them steady when he bends down to press himself closer to him, using his other hand to get Yuta’s hair away from his neck, biting on the now exposed skin and pairing it with a particularly hard thrust, a first before he quickens his pace. Yuta has to cover his mouth to keep the louder moan from escaping him, cutting close to forgetting they were still in school and anyone could hear them.

Hinata actually has the audacity of giggling when he notices the effect of what he did, his breath tickling the back of Yuta’s neck. But he doesn’t even have the time to snap back at him before his own dick is being grabbed, Hinata stroking him at the same pace as the movements of his hips, his hand stroking the parts of him his cock didn’t reach when they slid against each other. Yuta is glad his hand was still covering his mouth, otherwise, he definitely wouldn’t be able to hold back all of his moans.

“I wish I could hear Yuta-kun’s voice…” Hinata says, dropping kisses all over the back of his neck. “Maybe we should’ve just taken the costumes back with us, so I could make a mess out of you at home,” he makes a point of that by biting once again, this time lower, licking the mark when he lets go, “so I could look at your face when I cum all over your legs and your clothes.”

How Hinata has a mind to say all those words amidst what they’re doing is a mystery, but it makes Yuta’s cock leak even more, pushing him to the brink of release when added with everything else. It actually surprises him when Hinata’s thrusts start getting rougher, his loss of pace so contradicting to how level his voice had sounded, even if a little breathless. It doesn’t take long for his movements to go completely erratic, following his own pleasure, even if still making sure that he continues to stroke Yuta and not stopping for a second his peppering of kisses and bites. 

The last bite comes when he climaxes, a way to keep his voice inside when both his hands are occupied. It hurts, and it’ll definitely leave a mark; but with how Hinata’s grip tighten around him, how he keeps sliding against his balls while chasing the last bit of afterglow, and the vibrations of that last moan against his skin, Yuta just sees white when he closes his eyes, coming mere seconds after Hinata did. More of a shout than a moan leaves his mouth when he forgets to keep quiet, his rational thoughts escaping him for that moment.

He’s glad Hinata still has enough strength in him not to collapse immediately, holding himself up with a hand on the table, leaving some final kisses on Yuta’s neck. It’s nice — this soft afterglow, and he really wishes they had time for it. But it was already night, and they’ve already pushed enough limits with what they already did, so taking their time at this point, like this, isn’t an option. He lifts himself off the table, subsequently pushing Hinata off of him too when he drops down to his knees to take a look inside the bag his brother had left there, looking for something to clean them up. Surely, if he had the mind to bring _ condoms _and _ lube_, he must’ve brought more. He finds the packaging of baby wipes quick enough, in between textbooks, and fishes it out.

“You got the wet kind. Nice preparation, Aniki.” Though he still shouldn’t be complimenting Hinata because of how this all began, he still does. Hinata is weirdly quiet as he cleans his legs and crotch before putting on his underwear again, and when he turns around, he’s faced with Hinata lifting his own hand to his mouth. A hand he remembers was holding his dick as he came, and most definitely has cum in it. He can’t even tell him to stop before Hinata is licking it as if it’s no one else’s business. “_ Aniki!” _

“Oh,” Hinata seemed to be completely ignoring him, looking up as if he made a new discovery, “didn’t imagine ectoplasm would taste salty.”

_ Ectoplasm. _

That’s it. That’s the last straw. Yuta doesn’t even look back when he turns around to leave the room while making sure his clothes aren’t too wrinkled. The last thing he hears as he closes the doors are Hinata’s pleas of _ Wait! Yuta-kun! Don’t just turn around! I can't go after you with my dick out! Come baaaaack! _ but he doesn’t reply, instead going on his way back to the dressing room to get his bag and change before going home. Hinata might as well tidy everything else by himself after that. And with the free time Yuta just got, he’ll go buy some spicy dinner just for him tonight. Maybe he’ll even be in a good mood at home to unlock the door to their house so his brother can get in later.

Or not, but that’s not really his problem, is it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually writing another fic before starting this one, but then I got my nails painted 2wink colours (one hand for each of them, those who follow me on twitter saw it) recently and if I didn't write Hinayu with them it'd feel like a crime. So here it is, some quick Hinayu thigh fucking!  
Thank you for reading~ Hope you guys enjoyed it, and feedback is always very much appreciated!


End file.
